On A Midnight Clear
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: It's Van Helsing's first Christmas in America, and he has nowhere to go. The confidence of a child dares him to move on and get in the holiday spirit.


Title: On a Midnight Clear

Genre: Friendship/Comfort/Spiritual

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Summary: It's Van Helsing's first Christmas in America, and he has nowhere to go. The confidence of a child dares him to move on and get in the holiday spirit.

Author: Ghost Rider of the Aragon

A/N: Just some Christmas sweetness. I needed a lift from the post-holiday slump, so I wrote this. Extra points to whoever finds the Les Miserables reference! (from the novel, not necessarily the movie)

Milwaukee, Wisconsin, December 24, 1889

Van Helsing walked down the street of downtown Milwaukee. A group of children ran past, pulling a sled behind them. It was his first winter in America, and he wasn't sure what to think. The shouting of the children still reached his ears long after they had gone around the corner. Snow fell thick, and he looped his scarf around his neck again to block the wind that came in off the lake. The flakes were small, which meant that this storm could last for a while. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered another snowy day, in a country that seemed worlds away. _Anna, I wish you could've come with me. You would've loved the trip over here._

He paused in front of an inn, and then walked through the door. He sat down and scanned the room. Everyone was talking, laughing, and enjoying the warmth of the roaring fire. The bartender brought over a tankard of ale and set in front of Van Helsing, who nodded his thanks. The man came back a moment later with a plate of food. Van Helsing fell to with a will. He'd been wandering around the city for a couple days, and he hadn't eaten lunch. Even though it was just simple bread and cheese, it felt like a regular feast. He was left alone by most of the patrons, which suited him just fine. A little redheaded girl in a festive green dress came over to his table, clutching a checker board in her arms.

"Will you play with me?" she said. Van Helsing looked up from his drink to see a pair of bright blue eyes pleading.

"You sure you want to play with me? You don't even know me." The girl cocked her head to one side.

"No, but you looked sad. I thought maybe you could use a friend. Besides, my brother won't let me play with him. He says I'm too little." That was a good enough reason. Van Helsing smiled and took the board from the child and set it on the table. The little girl clambered up onto the chair opposite and began setting up the pieces. She couldn't have been much older than seven or eight.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Abby. What's yours?"

"Bram."

"That's a funny name."

"It's short for Abraham."

"Oh. I guess it's not that funny then. Abraham was a Bible character, wasn't he?" Van Helsing nodded. Abby smiled. "Can you guess what my name's short for?"

"Abigail, right?" Abby's nose scrunched up in disappointment.

"How'd you know?" Van Helsing grinned.

"I'm pretty good at guessing. Did you know that Abigail was a Bible character too?"

"No. Was she really?"

"I wouldn't lie about the Bible, Miss Abby." Van Helsing watched her, noting her resemblance to the bartender. He pointed to him.

"Is he your father?" Abby glanced up and nodded.

"Yes. Papa owns this place. Ready. I'll let you go first."

"Oh, thanks." Van Helsing moved a piece. Abby moved her piece.

"So, does your mother work here too?" Van Helsing asked as he moved another piece.

"No, she's working at the dressmaker's down the street. She sews really pretty. She'll be here soon." Abby captured on of Van Helsing's pieces.

"Did she make the dress you're wearing?" Van Helsing asked as he did a double skip and captured two of Abby's pieces.

"Yes. It's my first _real_ dress." The emphasis that she placed on the word 'real' implied the difference between the gowns that little children wore and the dresses with a waistband and flounced skirt. The meaning, however, was lost on Van Helsing who knew almost nothing of little girl's fashions. All he could say without possibly offending the little dear was:

"It's very nice." Abby beamed.

"Thank you." The game had come to an impasse. If Van Helsing moved his piece either way, it would leave him vulnerable to a double skip that could end him. Abby knew she had him backed into a corner, and chuckled.

"You're going to have to move sometime, Mr. Bram." Van Helsing raised his hands in defeat.

"I surrender!" he said in mock despair. Abby clapped her hands together.

"Are you going to come caroling later? It's really fun." Van Helsing's mind spun. _How trusting this little girl is. If only she knew about my past._

"I don't think so." Abby pouted. Van Helsing's heart melted.

"Why not? That's what Christmas is for! Afterwards, we all come back here for hot chocolate. And when we wake up in the morning, we open the presents Santa brought us."

"Santa? Who's that?" Abby's eyes widened.

"You don't know about Santa Claus?" When Van Helsing shook his head, she explained.

"He brings presents to everybody on Christmas Eve. Everybody who's been good, that is. I hope he brings me a dolly this year, but Mama says not to expect too much." Van Helsing seemed to understand.

"Why does your mother say that?"

"She says that sometimes Santa runs out of certain toys before others. The dolls are one of those toys that go real quick." To Van Helsing's mind this said that the parents couldn't afford a doll for their little girl. A plan began to formulate in his mind.

"What kind of doll do you want?" he asked. Abby glanced up.

"Her hair is yellow, and she has a purple dress with white lace on the sleeves, and little lace cap. Her eyes are made of glass, and it's oh so pretty. Like the one in the window across the street." She pointed to the doll in question. Van Helsing noticed right away, and nodded.

"I see. Well, maybe Santa will bring it this year."

"I hope so. But if he doesn't, I understand. A doll like that must be hard to make, and he has to make all the other toys. There's only so many before he has to move on to the other toys." Van Helsing smiled at the child's logic.

"Abby!" a woman's voice called from the back of the room. Abby glanced up and saw her mother.

"I've got to go, Mama's calling me. Promise me you'll come caroling with us?" Van Helsing gave her a military salute.

"I promise."

"Good!" Abby giggled and ran off. Van Helsing went back to his drink. The crowd had pretty much dissipated, and he was one of the only ones left.

The bartender had noticed Abby playing checkers with the stranger in the black coat. He smiled; his daughter always had a way of bringing the softer side out of people. The only time he'd seen the stranger smile all evening was when Abby had been talking to him. When Abby left, immediately the melancholy attitude seemed to return to him. Just to check on him, the bartender came by under the pretense of refilling Van Helsing's mug.

"Sweet little girl you've got there." The stranger said. The bartender nodded.

"Yes, she is. Thanks." He said in his chipper Scottish accent. Van Helsing shifted uneasily in his seat.

"She invited me to come caroling. If I'm not welcome, I understand, but do you mind if I tagged along?"

"Och, nay. It might do you good." Van Helsing grinned.

"Thank you. You are most kind. How much do I owe you?"

"It's free on Christmas Eve. Nothing at all." Van Helsing was taken aback. The bar tender laughed. "We'll see you later. I've got to go and help my wife with a few things."

"All right. Do you think I could rent one of your rooms tonight?"

"Sure, and no problem. Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"No, not really. I have no family here. I'm just passing through."

"I see. I'll show you your room, and I'll send on of the children to come find you when we're ready to go."

"That would be good."

"Follow me." The shorter man said, and he led Van Helsing up the stairs in the back. He unlocked a door, and gestured for Van Helsing to enter. "Here you go. The spare key is hanging on the peg right here by the door."

"Thank you." With that, the man shut the door and left Van Helsing to explore the room. He lit the lamp and glanced around. The room was well kept, with papered walls, and a portrait of Mary and the Christ Child. A worn but clean quilt covered the bed, and the pitcher and basin gleamed white in the lamplight. Van Helsing set down his pack and sat on the edge of the mattress. He stood back up and rifled though the pack for his billfold. He pulled out ten dollars. Surely that would be enough for the doll Abigail wanted. He donned his coat and scarf, and went out the back entrance. After making sure that no one saw him, he entered the general store across the street. Ten minutes later, he came back, carrying a mysterious bundle, and looking quite satisfied.

He went back up to his room and closed the door behind him. He had not even taken his coat back off when a little hand knocked on his door and he heard Abby say,

"Bram, we're ready to go. Are you?" Van Helsing smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." He hid the package under a pillow on the bed. He stepped out the door and followed Abby down the hall.

"We go to church first, and then 'most everybody goes home."

"I see." They walked down through the dining room and joined Abby's family out on the street. Van Helsing let Abby ride on his shoulders all the way to the church.

The service was simple, with just the Gospel reading, and a couple of hymns sung. Van Helsing felt that it was more of a service than the Christmas Eve Mass that he had attended each year at the Vatican. When the elders began to hand out candles, he felt he was in for a treat. The organ began playing, and everyone began singing 'Silent Night'. Slowly the lamps were dimmed, as more and more candles were lit. The effect was positively magical. Abby tugged on his sleeve.

"Why don't you sing?" she asked. Van Helsing nodded and began singing along.

The sound that came out nearly surprised him. He'd never really been one for singing, so the quality of the sound shocked him. Abby smiled when she heard it, and leaned her head on his arm. Her high child's soprano mixed with his clean tenor and they sang together:

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing 'Alleluia!'_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

When it was over, Abby extinguished her candle. Van Helsing followed suit. The congregation poured out of the doors into the street. The innkeeper and his wife watched as Abby begged to ride on Van Helsing's shoulders again.

"Abby, the poor man is probably tired." Her mother chided. Van Helsing lifted the child up easily.

"It's all right. I don't mind." To Abby, he asked, "Where to, milady?" Abby giggled.

"Wherever Papa says." The family walked down street after street, singing Christmas carols. Sometimes when they had finished singing, they would be given treats, cookies and such. At the end of the evening, Van Helsing ended up carrying a sleeping Abby back to the inn. He handed her off to her father and walked up to his own room. He stared at the doll for a second, and wrapped it back up carefully. Once he heard that everyone had gone to bed, he crept downstairs and placed the doll under Abby's stocking. He went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. For once, he had no nightmares. He woke up before everyone else, and quickly tidied up the room. He waited until he heard people up and about downstairs before he left his room. He wanted to see Abigail's reaction when she opened that package. He came into the main room, and sat down at one of the tables. The innkeeper set a plate of breakfast in front of him, and he ate. He heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs, and then Abby and her older brother appeared. They both went for the stockings. They each practically tore them down and sat a safe distance from the fire.

Abby dug into hers, pleased to find one stick each of peppermint and horehound candy, several new buttons for her collection, a shiny new nickel, and a little locket with scrolled vines on the outside. She glanced around the room and her eyes lit on the package. Van Helsing watched as she walked over to it and picked it up. She was strangely quiet, as though this moment were too sacred to interrupt with shrieking. She lovingly unwrapped it, giving a small gasp when the paper fell away, revealing the coveted doll. The mother glanced over and saw it in the child's hands.

"Where'd you get that, love?" Abby looked over at her mama.

"Santa brought it to me! He didn't run out of dolls this year, Mama!" she turned back to the treasure in her arms and clasped it to her thin chest, and christened it with a kiss. "I will call her Catharine!" She glanced over and saw Van Helsing watching her.

"See my doll? I told you Santa comes!"

"So he does. I hope you have fun with it."

"Oh, I will!" Van Helsing stood up and went over to the counter to pay. He went back up to grab his belongings, and came back through the dining area. Abigail saw that he had his coat and hat.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes, I've got a train to catch."

"Oh. Where're you going?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I've got to get moving. I had to make sure to say good-bye though." The innkeepers wife came over.

"Abigail, it's time to go get dressed." The little girl threw her arms around Van Helsing's legs.

"Bye Mr. Bram." Van Helsing smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Good-bye Abby." Abby ran back upstairs, toting her doll. The innkeeper's wife waited until the girl was gone. She turned to Van Helsing.

"Thank you for that. She would have been so disappointed. She wouldn't have said anything, but I know what it's like…"

"What are you thanking me for? Didn't you hear her? Santa brought it." Van Helsing said with a grin. The woman cocked her head to one side, a slow smile spreading across her pleasant face. "Well, I'd better get moving. Thank you for everything."


End file.
